Drink 2,3, Whoops!
by BBHC
Summary: Title: Drink 2,3 Whoops! Rating: NC-17 Author: hezakota on Deviantart/ bbhc on Livejournal Pairing: PenguinxLaw Chapters:  One Shot Summary: Hearts Pirate have set out on their journey and have been on the grand line for over a 3 weeks. The crew are restless and Shachi and Penguin are planning a night out on the first island they come to, but can they convince their Captain!


Title: Drink 2,3 Whoops!

Rating: NC-17  
>Genre: Romance, Drinking, wedding theme, yaoi,<br>Author: hezakota on Deviantart/ bbhc on Livejournal  
>Pairing: PenguinxLaw<br>Chapters: One Shot  
>Summary: Hearts Pirate have set out on their journey and have been on the grand line for over a 3 weeks. The crew are restless and Shachi and Penguin are planning at night out on the first island they come to, but can they convince their Captain!<p>

Comments: I really wanted to do a drunk fic every since I wrote that one drunk part in Triangle War And discovering that one pic of Law in a wedding dress! Which I will be cosplaying here when I get the money, that's going to fun lol. So I hope everyone enjoy this fic, I know I'm going to have fun writing it, because it late already and when I'm writing fics likes this I'm up for hours also I have be at work at 8am XD

"CAPTAIN!" Bepo pop his head up from the trap door to his Captain's quarter trying to find him. Bepo turned his head left and right and found his captain laying on a small red couch with his a book over his face. Bepo pulled himself out of the small trap door and walked over his captain. "Uhmm Captain?" Law finally moved his left hand that was hanging off the couch went up to the book and slid it down so now he was staring at Bepo with piercing silvery eyes. "Sorry Captain to disturb you but we have spotted an island." Law pulled the book off his face and closed it then through his hands back over his face squeezing his eyes shut and yawn while stretching out his long limbs.

"OK, how long till we can dock?" Law moved his body so his legs hanged off the couch relaxing his back against the red couch backing.

"30 minutes. Should we dock along the outskirts?" Bebop went over to the hatch and started to climb down in. Law let out a yawn again his hand coming up not really covering his mouth but just to block it a little.

"go ahead and increase buoyancy, but don't approach it just yet. I wanna see where we are at." Bepo cheered at this raising his hands but forgot he was holding on to the trap door and fell down the ladder. Law looked over to the hatch raising an eyebrow out the sudden crash. "Hey..." Law raised his voice to see if Bepo was OK a small 'I'm fine,' came from below. Law chuckled to himself then got off the couch went over to hatch back handing the opening closing it then going over to his bed retrieving his long sword. Law could feel the pressure of the ship raising to the surface then he kind lost a little balance as the ship roughly broke the surface. Law went to the door that lead to deck of the submarine. Law open the heavy metal door, it gave resistance as his creaked groan as Law came out the bright light. Law shield his eyes from the bright sunlight, he approach the railing on the second level of the submarine blinking under his fury white leopard hat trying to adjust his eye to the day. Then Law jumped a little when the first level door was slammed open hard and a very excited Bepo came running out face slamming himself on the deck. "OI! BEPO-YA! DON'T SLAM OPEN THE HATCH LIKE THAT!" Law yelled down at the polar bear who went from really excited to now a really depress bear bowing and apologizing. Law sighed shaking his head at his friend.

"Wow Bepo you need to work on that man!" Penguin came out the hatch followed by Shachi. Penguin brought up some binocular and looked ahead. "Captain the port is straight ahead."

"Any signs of Marine?" penguin scanned the island going closer to the railing.

"No, Captain...It seems to be clear." Penguin tuned around and looked up his Captain who was gently smiling down at him. Penguin heart beat fast as looked upon the face of his beloved Captain, Penguin would do anything, and everything for him give his very soul if be. "I spotted a spot where we could lure the sub with out any trouble." Penguin pointed to the far side of the island. Law turned but before he did he gave a smirk to Penguin then waved to proceed then walked back into his quarter shutting the door behind him. Penguin grabbed his symbol on his jumper clutching tight. "Right away Captain..."Penguin whispered to himself, then he looked over to Shachi who was grinning ear to ear. "What!" Penguin shouted at his friend who shook his head.

"Nothing bro, Hey Bepo!" Shachi bent down to his friend who was laying on his back almost completely asleep. Shachi pinch and pulled on his cheek waking the bear. "Oi Captain says it okay to pull up to the island. Make sure its the starboard side of island near the low landing of the rocks. Also no diving we can pull up above water." Bepo nodded got up and went back inside the sub. Shachi stood up looking at his friend who was leaning over the railing looking down at the sea. Shachi made his way over to his friend but leaned back against the railing looking at the sub. "So Jean and I along with couple of the guys about throwing a party you know. Just to finally make it land." Penguin nodded in agreement, "It be nice if the Captain joins us?" Penguin stood up straight and turned to his friend.

"You know the Captain is a hermit, when someone mention party's." Penguin said now facing the sub but leaning on the railing.

"I know, but hey its a worth a shot if the invite comes from you." Shachi said swaying back and forth bumping his friend a little.

"Why from me? Shouldn't it be Bepo?" Penguin was blushing a little under his cap and pulled it down a little more.

"Well I guess, but haven't we all agree that Bepo not allowed to drink...do we not recall what happen last time?"

"Alright, alright...You don't have to remind me...that was a tiring and horrible experience." Penguin said shivering at the memory, Bepo had a very low tolerance for alcohol even the really watered down drinks; what had happen is that Bepo had got so excited and pretty much destroy 3million berries worth of damage. Let's say Law wasn't to happy when he found out, and the whole crew pay for 2 months of no grog. "Right, once we dock, we'll look for a place we can rent out for a night-OUCH!" Penguin was interrupted when Shachi back handed his chest hard. "What the hell dude?" Penguin glared at his friend beneath the brim of his hat. Shachi then turned and grabbed his jumper in both fist smiling at Penguin.

"Isn't tomorrow oct 6th!" Shachi ask excitedly.

"Ya so...OH!" Penguin brought his right hand up smacking himself lightly as he realized what tomorrow was.

"This is perfect. He won't be able to refuse, it's a night out for our Captains special day! Also how can he refuse someone as sexy as you!" Penguin twisted his face in annoyance then brought both palms to Shachi cheeks and squeezed. "owie owie...OK sorry, I take it back

." Penguin smiled and Shachi let go of Penguin jumper then headed back into the sub for landing, with Penguin on his heals.

As The submarine docked along the rocky side of the island the crew started to file on the island but not leaving until Law assigned who was gathering what items, or who was on watch. Law came out of the first deck door and looking down at his crew who were excited to finally be on land. Law gave out a few order and then release his crew. Penguin and Shachi got lucky and weren't stuck with any shopping for supply or being stuck at the sub. So the two went into the town trying to find a place to throw a party for the crew and their beloved Captain. It took awhile for them to actually find a space to rent, but they came upon a cabin that was two story with an open space one room; which mean the second floor was border the walls and you could see straight down to the first. Penguin walked to the cabin that was some what up on the hill looking down on the town and the port. It was a log cabin and it made Shachi so excited he threw his hands up and did a little victory dance; Penguin smacked the back of his head and the two proceed inside the cabin to check out the interior. Both Penguin, Shachi stood there amazed at how awesome and gorgeous it was inside. They could look up and see the roof along with a wooded chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The kitchen was on a small platform in middle of the open one floor cabin. There where two large couches on either side of a low wooden table.

"Holy shit Penguin, this is perfect." Shachi went up to the second level to check out the bedrooms. Penguin went to the first door under the ladder that lead to the second floor and chuckled at the sign on it.

"Bridal suit." Penguin took the sign off then open the door to check out the room. It defiantly was a bridal suit; a huge king size bed stood in the middle of the room along with a golden chandelier with white material strech to the other side of the room creating a low ceiling. The room had candles surround the entire area.

"Wow, is this a bridal suit?" Penguin jumped a little as Shachi snuck up behind him. "So let's go stock up on food and booze dude!" Penguin laid the bridal sign down on the dresser right beside the door and then closing it behind him. Penguin followed Shachi as he lead him to different store stocking up on party supply and what not. The two had to rent a small wagon to carry all the supplies in. "Hey dude I have a great idea." Shachi spoke up as the two made their way down a side street just checking out the different stores. "We should try out that drinking game we found out about on the last we where on."

"Are you talking about that game, where two people go head to head and start drinking then someone starts counting down, then whoever spits out their drink first says Whoops, then they have to do a dare?" Penguin asked his friend who was shaking his head. "Ya, sounds like fun, maybe we can have the guys write down a piece a paper a dare then stick them in a bowl, then anytime someone looses has to pick one do the dare and then their out. Should we prepare a reward for the winner then?"

"Ya dude, that's sounds great." Shachi and Penguin did a fist bump then started to walk back when Shachi stop Penguin. "Dude look at the dress." Penguin turned his head to a store window where a large princess ball gown stood in the window. "I wonder how much that's cost. AWH MAN I GOT IT!" Shachi then ran inside the building leaving Penguin there speechless.

"What is that moron up to now, and why does he want with a wedding dress." Penguin watch from the window as Shachi talked with elderly sales women then pointed to the dress in the widow. Then Shachi got excited and then the woman went over to the window then took the dress off of the mannequin. Then after several minutes Shachi came out with a huge white square box. "What are you up to now!" Penguin yelled watching as Shachi put the dress in the wagon then walking back up to Penguin side.

"it was really inexpensive, apparently it was a used dress, but I'm thinking that one of the dare should be that you should put on the outfit then show everyone!" Shachi lowered his glasses giving Penguin a sneaky look, Penguin gulped and blushed. "We can rigged the bowl so our beloved Captain can wear it."

"Are you crazy!" Penguin hissed at his friend but Shachi noticed the redness on his face. "How we supposed to do that? Per tell..." Shachi smiled then proceed to tell his friend his plan. Shachi knew that his friend had a serious crush on their captain and he was going to get them together at any cost

That night Shachi and Penguin returned to the sub then started to hand out maps to the cabin for the party tomorrow night, but Shachi left Penguin to invite Law. Penguin stood outside of quarter to his Captain just staring it down. It was quite nerve racking, Law could be very unpredictable sometimes and the last couple days before spotting the island he had been in a foul mood. So when he smiled down at Penguin like did this morning it made him blush like crazy but it kind creep him out because that was out of place for Law. Penguin shook his head took a deep breath then rapped on the door twice; then a muffled enter came from the other side. Penguin open the door slowly walked in then closed the door. The room was dark except for the mini fire place in front of the red couch where Law was laying down again but this time reading the book. Penguin had to pulled his hat down a little more to cover the blush because Law was shirtless and his jean where almost off his hip showing lower stomach and the decent to his crotch, Penguin adverted his eyes to the closet wall trying to clear his thoughts of unwanted images. Law looked over his book to Penguin who was pulling at the button up collar.

"Whats up Penguin-ya, what can I do for you." Penguin clear his throat looking back at his captain this time though focusing on his eyes that seem rather uninterested.

"I came here asked you a question?" Law raised an eye brow then looked over to the small foot stool in front of him.

"oh okay? Go ahead and sit..." Law closed the book then sat up throwing his legs over the edge then reach out and scooted the stool in front of him. Penguin took a seat and watch as Law relaxed back in the couch hands in lap just staring at Penguin. "So whats on your mind."

"Well...you know whats tomorrow is right?" Penguin saw that look of, 'really why are you asking something so stupid,' look. Penguin cleared his throat, and continued, "Since tomorrow is October 6th the crew and I of course wanted to throw a party for you."

"No." Law quick;y responded to Penguin, a look of defeat came over his face.

"Why not Captain?" Law stood up in front of Penguin; Penguin had to bite his lips as Law crotch came eye level with him, but Law walked away from Penguin to the book shelf near one of the large windows. Penguin was waiting for a response to his answer but it was obvious that Law didn't want to answer it. "Captain?"

"I don't do party's." Came Law response. Penguin got up and walked over to his Captain who had taken a book down and open it scanning the pages.

"Captain, we rented out a wonderful cabin, and we've already got supplies also we told the crew you where coming." Law's head snapped up from reading the book making Penguin jump and freeze. The moment passed in silence, Penguin was waiting for Law to glare, yell, disembody him do something, but he just stared blankly in front of him. Then he sighed then looked at Penguin blankly.

"Fine, I'll come." Penguin eyes widened under his cap and almost jumped for joy but kept it together and reached in his pocket and handed Law the map to the cabin. Law looked at piece of paper then reach out then gently grabbed the under side of Penguin hand who blush like mad at this simple asked. Law squeezed gently then slid his hand up Penguin then took the paper from him bringing it up to his lips and gentle kissed the paper. Penguin followed the paper to Law face who then gave Penguin a smoldering look. "What time?" Law asked tilting his head at Penguin who swallowed the build up saliva in his mouth.

"7," Penguin manage to say the time but Penguin was loosing his mind standing in front of half naked Law with a predatory look in his eyes. "I'll see you then...excuse me..." Penguin bowed then made a bee line for the door and as he open it Law voice came floating to his ears.

"sweet dream...Penguin." That did it; Penguin open the door and ran out slamming it behind him. Penguin leaned against the door breathing heavy, then he moan in irritation.

"Captain why do you do this to me..." Penguin started to walk away down to the lower level to the door to the sub, he had to go reveal himself but before he enter the sub he looked back up to the captain quarter frowning a little, "oh captain I love you." Penguin disappeared into the sub, but didn't realize Shachi was actually watching him just around the corner.

The next day came quick, and Penguin, Shachi where busy themselves at the cabin setting up for the party. Shachi had found a recipe for a cake and decided to make it from scratch. Penguin was having a blast setting up and making food for the party. Before the two knew it, it was seven o'clock and the crew where filling in. Everyone where also amazed at the cabin but dive right into the snacks and beer that Penguin Shachi had provided. Twenty minutes later Law came through the door, and stop looked at him then in unison they all said. 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAPTAIN!' Law smiled gently at his crew then closed the door and went to join his lively crew.

The party went on for a good several hour, they presented the cake to Law before anyone got really drunk also they started the drinking game which Law actually said he would play and said that he would win anyways; and that probably the truth Law has drunk many of them under the table no sweat. The game went on, one after another a crew member lost they chose their dare did them and then passed out after humiliating themselves. Then as last member fell defeat to Law then passing out after dancing with a broom it was only Law, Penguin, and a very drunk Shachi. Penguin was also feeling very tipsy but he to was a master of drinking. Penguin smiled as he witness Law smiling and letting go; this was a rare moment where he could see his beloved captain relaxed and letting it go.

"thi-ght, I'm...up..." Shachi was giggling but also slurring as he talked. Penguin shook his head watching his friend trying to raise the beer bottle. "Penny...lets..go" Penguin wanted to smack his friend for calling him Penny, but he rose his bottle. They clicked them together then through their head back gulping the beer down. Law was counting down then Shachi lost it; a giggle came up from his throat making him spit the liquid all over the couch and on Penguin. "aw shit..." Shachi wipe his mouth then reach for the bowl that had only 3 pieces of paper left. Shachi pulled one out and then passed out right on the couch. Penguin finished his beer and threw it over the couch; the floor was littered with empty beer bottles also the crew had finished 3 kegs of grog as well.

"So...looks...like..." Penguin turned to his captain who was smiling at him smoldering with his hand rubbing under his shirt. Penguin mouth went dry at the sight; this wasn't good Law was in drunk horny mode which was rare but it happens to everyone. Penguin swallowed hard, and looked back at the bowl, with only two piece of paper left. Penguin knew which one was the dress and which one was his. Shachi and him rigged the bowl so that Law would get the dress. "Ready?" Law smirked then removed his hand from his shirt and reach down to the table grabbing the beer bottle.

"Ready to loose?" Law said giving Penguin his battle wining smirk. Penguin grinned back at Law with his own smirk. The two bump bottles then threw back their heads, even though there was no one to count for them it didn't matter Law lost when he cough in his throat spilling the beer over the couch. "Ah shit!" Law cussed out loud, Penguin pulled the bottle away from his lips then looked at Law from under his hat. Law chuckled and shook his head raising the bottle. "I loose, so let see what I have to do." Law reach into the bowl and pull out the paper that had the dress. "what?" Law read the paper then looked up at Penguin. "What box? It says to put on what ever in the box. What-" Penguin then pointed to bridal suit right behind couch.

"The box is in that room, also it says to come out to show everyone. Well it'll be just be me, and I won't tell anyone...promise." Law made a disappointment face but got up and went to the bedroom. Penguin leaned back and sipped on his beer. Then he heard a loud 'WHAT THE HELL' from the room making him chuckle. Twenty minutes passed in silence except for the snoring of crew laying around passed out. Penguin got up from the couch to check on his captain but the bridal door flew open angerily and a very pissed off Law came out with his unsheathe sword in hand. Penguin bit his lip stuffing a laugh that wanted to burst out but he couldn't the word flowing from his lips. "Aw, so cute!"

"SHUT IT!" Law pointed his sword to Penguin who smiled and raised his hands. "Why the hell is it a wedding dress! What hell is wrong with you two!" Law was angry but Penguin couldn't take anything he said serious in that dress. Law was blushing in the dress trying to act angry. Penguin though approach Law and looked at him up and down.

"Sorry Captain...let me make this up to you and do the last dare." Penguin held up the piece of paper and handed it to Law to read it. Law sheath his sword then propped it up against the wall; he then took the piece of paper and open reading it. Then he looked up blushing at Penguin. "It says to kiss the first person you see...and I see you..." Penguin lean in to Law tilting his head a little; Law let his eyes slide closed and let Penguin kiss him gently. Their lips touch softly moving gently against each other opening their lips to let the other essence flow inside. Penguin let a soft moan escape his lips then pulled back. He smiled as Law still had his eyes shut, "You look gorgeous..." Law open his eye's then his hands then traveled up Penguin chest to his neck then winding his arms around. Penguin wrap his arms around Law's hip bring Law closed to him. "Captain, in all honesty and truth I love you, and you look exceptional in this dress." Law smiled and dived in for a peck on Penguin lips then looked up to him smiling.

"I Love you to, I have for a long time...I guess making you think I was drunk was the only way to get you to tell me." Penguin mouth dropped open, Law dived in for another kiss trying to take control; but Penguin didn't allow it, their tongues dance widely inside Penguin mouth; sliding against each other feeling the rough texture of their tongue. Then Penguin broke the kiss and then suddenly picked up Law bridal style. "OI Penguin put me down!" Law yelled silently to Penguin who just walked law to the bridal suit which the door was left open. Penguin had to turn sideways to carry Law over the threshold of the room; Penguin then hooked his foot behind the door then swing it shut, the click could be heard as it closed all the way.

Penguin then carried Law over to the bed and laid him down on it. Penguin stood back and admire Law who tilted his head to the side his left hand above his head and the other laid right at the corner of his face, enticing Penguin to join him. Penguin did just that, but he unzipped his white jumper letting it fall to the floor. Now dressed only in his black t-shirt his light blue boxer, and his hat he crawled on the bed but to Law feet instead. Law straighten his head so now he was looking down his body at Penguin who let both hands lay on Law's slim ankles. Penguin slowly slid his hands up Law long slim but strong legs, massaging the muscles that lay beneath the smooth tan skin. Law smiled at the touch and let his eyes slide shut. Penguin brought back his hands back down his legs then lifted Law's left leg, he took off the white simple pump and threw it to the ground. Then Penguin started to massage the bottom of Law feet making his captain squirm a little. Penguin smiled at Law little squirms and kiss the bottom of his feet then started to leave a trail of kiss up to the top of the foot then down the ankle following the path of Law long leg. Law started to moan at the soft kiss and lick that Penguin decided to throw in when he came upon a sensitive spot. Penguin moved the skirt up revealing more of Law legs right to his thighs, then penguin sat back smiling liking what he just found.

"You put on the garter as well?" Law asked looking down at Law who head was tilted to the side looking at the far wall a blush creeping over his nose.

"The dare said to put on whats in the box so I did." Penguin reach up to his hat and threw it to the ground and licked his lips.

"Which means..." Penguin then moved up the skirt to Law crotch revealing the frilly white thong that match the garter. "So gorgeous...and sexy..." penguin purred; Law was fully hard and the tip of hi dick stuck out of the top of low riding thong leaking precum. Penguin brought his hand down to his dick and started to rub it gently through the thong making Law squirm even more and his moans grew louder, also his legs open wider. "Even though I love seeing you in this, let take it off." Penguin climbed off the bed holding his hand out to Law. Law push himself up and grabbed the hand, Penguin pulled Law up to him the two stare at each other then leaned in for a kiss. Law broke the kiss this time then smirk at Penguin. "What's on your mind?"

"Since I look hot in this dress, maybe this will be even hotter?" Penguin tilted his head and then Law started to slide down to the floor coming to his knees right in front of Penguin crotch.

Law looked up to Penguin then laid his head on Penguin left thigh. The veil Law had also put on framed Law face making the sight even sexier. Then Law placed a kissed on Penguin dick that was defiantly hard and was also leaking precum. Then Law lifted his head then reach up to Penguin boxer and pulled them down revealing Penguin dick. Law licked his lip then reach up and wrapped his hand around the based of long thick dick. He twisted his hand a little making Penguin squirm a little then slid his hand up to the tip and then with his thumb started to press on it lightly making precum come flowing out even more. Penguin through his head back a moan escaping his throat and grabbed Law raven locks guiding his mouth to his dick. Law let go and open his mouth then slid down almost taking all of it then back up to the top. Penguin let out a small groan when he felt himself touch the back of Law throat. Law continued this by diving down fast swallowing Penguin then slowly sliding back off, licking the tip and kissing it; precum smearing across Law plump pink lips. Then Law reach up with his hand and tighten around the base then starting to pump at a good pace, he then lean in and just started to suck on Penguin head bobbing his head quickly.

"Law...I'm...about...to..." Penguin tight hard into Law locks and pulled him off of just in time as he sprayed Law face with seed. Law pumped Penguin through his climax his face looking up at Penguin his mouth open with his left eye closed as Penguin release himself all over his face also coming into his mouth. "My gawd, Law...that's so hot..." Law closed his mouth swallowing some of the seed in his mouth then stood up smiling at Penguin who then pull Law into a kiss. The kiss time was wild and hot as Penguin moaned as he tasted his own essence in Law mouth. Then as they broke the kiss a trail of saliva connecting them both where panting hard. "Let me get the dress off." Law turned around then grabbed the veil with his gloved hand and pulling over his shoulder revealing the zipper. Penguin bent down to the expose back and slowly unzip it but not with out placing butterfly kiss over the tan and tattooed. As Penguin let go of the zipper the dress dropped to the floor; Penguin then moved closed behind Law becoming flushed with his back then wrapped his arm around Law waist. Laying his head in the crook of Law neck. "I love you..." Law let his head drop back and moan as he felt Penguin start massage his cock through the tiny underwear material, that was completely soak with Law precum. "Law your really close to cumming aren't you?" Law was moan and groaning like crazy as now Penguin moved the underwear aside letting Law trapped cock spring out, then start pumping Law hard and fast. "Oh Law, did sucking me off make you come close to cumming?"

"Yes...I almost did..." Law was breathing heavy, "luckily, when...you..pulled on my hair...the pain stopped it...but...I'm...close" Law was bucking widely in Penguin hand who was sucking on Law neck then with one final grunt and groan Law came on Penguin hand, his hips jutting forward a couple time spilling every last drop. Law laid back against Penguin chest coming down from his high. Penguin wipe Law semen on his shirt then shifted Law in his left shoulder then reach over to the bed and throwing the cover off then pick Law up laying him on the mattress. Penguin then reach down to the underwear and pulled them down Law slim hip who raise them helping Penguin to pull them off; and threw it to the floor. Penguin then pulled the cover over Law and then went to the door locking it then made his way back over flinging his black shirt and shutting off the light. Penguin threw the cover off on the other side of the bed then snuggling against Law who wrapped his right arm around Penguin who laid his head on his chest. The cuddle with each other, letting sleep claim them, and right before Penguin fell asleep, he heard the words he always wanted to hear from his captain, he said. "I Love you as well...sleep tight, my love." Then Law kissed his head then settle back to sleep as well.

Out in the main area a sneaky brat by the name of Shachi was looking at a small digital camera in hand smirking at the picture before him. He had fake his drunken state and waited for the right opportunity and snapped a picture of his beloved captain in the wedding dress.

"Aw perfection like I thought!" Shachi stashed the camera in his pocket and fell asleep.

End!

RIGHT I LOVED HOW THIS TURNED OUT! IM THRILLED I took the time to actually right this I also link pictures to some of my description.

I wanna thank Ly and wingchan for inspiring me again I defiantly wanted to make Law a tease in this lol and Penguin the school girl in this, I loved this...I hope you guys do to!


End file.
